<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>枷锁 by Rongwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238002">枷锁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu'>Rongwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus(1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯巴达克斯和安东尼奈斯干了一炮</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spartacus/Antoninus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>枷锁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>除了拉郎必要的感情描写以外，就是影片叙述，而且还很不完整</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斯巴达克斯第一次见到安东尼奈斯，是在投奔的人群中。他第一眼就看到了那男孩，他长得乖巧漂亮，不过二十来岁的样子，看上去不是干体力活的料，很少忍饥挨饿。他应当是从罗马周边逃过来的，那里有的是喜好美貌的贵族。</p><p>安东尼奈斯紧紧盯着他，脸上充满了孩子气的不知所措和绝对的热忱，回答得小心翼翼。“我是吟游诗人”，他说，“我会唱歌，”他的嗓音比想象中的要低沉，是刚过变声期的雄性声线，在他的问题下有些犹疑，“也会变魔术。”</p><p>看他头发上粘的草叶，任何人都会怜悯这可爱的孩子，所以斯巴达克斯仅仅对他做出个诚实得近乎揶揄的表情，开了个善意玩笑就走开了。他还有很多工作要做，没有时间多看看这个热情又一无所有的年轻人。</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奈斯第一次看见斯巴达克斯是在那片营地，人们引颈期盼首领到来，迎面来的第一匹马儿上的男人引起了安东尼奈斯的注意，他翻下马来，身上那宽大的布料盖不住结实匀称的肌肉，肩膀和手臂都很坚实，双腿精瘦灵巧。他下巴的线条坚硬挺直，脸颊被晒成深色，双眼却是淡淡的蓝，此刻很温柔，这一切给他添上一种坚毅又祥和的神情。</p><p>安东尼奈斯知道自己紧张了，他先前站在一群劳动奴隶中的的骄傲无影无踪，他就像遇上父亲的诘问一般，只敢答复几个字，尽管对方身材并不比他高。他走到他跟前时，温和地看着他。</p><p>被开了玩笑的他其实没有懊恼，当斯巴达克斯走了以后他才反应过来，回味着刚刚的对话他只觉得难过，他没有把自己表达清楚。他已经自由了，可他还是忌惮着威严。斯巴达克斯身上当然有威严，但和克拉苏的不一样。排在前头的老妇人甚至没有猜出他是首领来，但安东尼奈斯猜出了，而且无法把视线从他身上移开。</p><p> </p><p>此后再一次见面就是他们日夕时的聚会，安东尼奈斯念着诗，给他们变了几个魔术，看着斯巴达克斯失手打破了那个蛋，让蛋黄糊在了脸上的样子，大伙儿先愣住了，然后齐齐笑出声来，安东尼奈斯也笑了，使他更开心的是斯巴达克斯一点也不懊恼。他严肃地跟斯巴达克斯说，他要学格斗，对方却说，他们也需要给他们唱歌，念诗和表演魔术的人。尽管如此，安东尼奈斯明白，假如不学格斗，他就无法接近他，帮助他。这就是他像其他任何一个男人一样，加入训练的原因。</p><p>看着斯巴达克斯和他的爱人步入河边的草丛，走到更深处的树林里，他知道他们是去做什么。他们已为夫妇，每一对夫妇都会这么做。行军路上，不少单身男女有所需求的时候，也会一起找僻静处解决，依自愿的原则两两相配，是大家都明白的。姑娘们一般会选自己比较熟识的男人，而他几乎不花时间与姑娘一起。他格斗，进食，不时给木桌旁手划地图的指挥者们出出主意，偶尔也为大家唱歌，然后睡觉。在一些人看来，很少有女子来接近一个善于歌唱的浪漫男子是一件怪事，但女子们更清楚，外貌英俊，气质温柔的男子，说不定反而有对同性的情结，假如本人不说，他们也默认如此，不以为怪。</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奈斯听见晚风吹来一些笑声。他裹紧了毯子，翻了个身，柔软的草地仿佛在静悄悄地移动，其实是他有点晕眩。他刚刚梦回旧主人的府邸，他记得他在洗澡时说过的那番话，也记得每一晚他侍奉他换上睡衣后，短暂地等待他陪同或是离开的命令。刚刚到那儿的时候，每晚他都在主人的床上躺下，等着油膏涂满他生涩的身体内部，再曲起身体等待主人的进入和享受。第一次时他想起了被竹签穿过肠道的死刑，想起了他曾和一名女奴在麦浪中间结合的夜晚，疼痛和快乐交替着，像一阵阵潮水拍入他体内。后来，他学得很快，不久就会自己给自己润滑，只要主人的一个眼神，当晚他就会自己收拾好，准备好一切，然后坐在床边等待。</p><p>他自认为自己对痛的耐受已经大大提高，但一整天的训练告诉他地身体，这一切还远远不够。他每一块肌肉都在酸痛，手臂像被铁棍打过，没有一丝力气，可他还是训练的重点关照对象。好在他学得很快，身体也足够年轻和灵活。</p><p>训练太累了，累到他夜晚倒头便睡，渐渐地，他剑艺提升不少，甚至有了和斗剑士比试的资本。他晚上开始思考很多问题。与此同时，斯巴达克斯任命他为参谋和助手。他猜测这是人们推荐了他，因为他认字，而且足够聪明。他侍奉克拉苏的智慧和忍耐，完全可以用上，但他明白斯巴达克斯是完全不同的人。他需要人辅佐，需要建议，需要人指出他的错误。他不需要别人为他沐浴和穿衣，也不需要人为他唱歌杂耍，他甚至不需要同性给他的肉体享受。他和她的妻子形影不离，她怀了他的孩子。</p><p>安东尼奈斯认为这样已经很好。他用更多的训练消耗自己的精力。渴望性交时他便来到树林中，蜷缩着，自己摆弄自己，他清楚他可以找到愿意帮助他的人，可他难以启齿。他一面试探自己的身体，一面想象着与他结合的对方，有时是斯巴达克斯，有时是克拉苏。最后，他踏入河水里清洗，看着自己的倒影，视人声和脚步的远近而隐蔽自己。</p><p>开往港口那段时间，斯巴达克斯每晚都会巡巡整个场地。安东尼奈斯在他经过时装睡，感受他脚步的止歇，甚至他的呼吸声，他环视的目光，在他走后又睁开眼睛。这一次他掉了一件东西在原地。安东尼奈斯翻过身看着那一枚钉扣，他等着，等了很久，确认斯巴达克斯已经走进了帐篷不再回来，他才支起身子，伸过手去捡了过来。在把它丢在原地还是把它放在身边两个选择中间，他犹豫一阵，还是没有丢下，而是握在了手心里。后来他终于快睡着，他记得自己摸到了已经滑脱到草地上的扣子，捡了起来，也不知放到哪里，便睡过去了。</p><p>清早被叫醒，走进斯巴达克斯的帐篷时，他尚未驱赶走他的梦境，梦里正是对方解开他的衣袍与他交合，此刻他庆幸自己所想的不会被他人知道。斯巴达克斯跟他讨论了一遍路线、淄重、摆阵甚至食物供应的问题，而他前段时间几乎天天和他一起绕着营区监督或是整天盘问负责人，所以他头脑中也清楚。当他在纸上列出项目，开始计算时，斯巴达克斯静静地看着他，就跟往常一样。安东尼奈斯有些不自在，他假装专注，熬过了一早上。</p><p>下午他们走着路去视察营区。斯巴达克斯忘记带水壶，他很久没有喝一口水。终于途径了一条河边。总是这条河，但经过昨天的行军，它比起上一次见到要宽了很多。斯巴达克斯在河滩边蹲下身去，捧起水来喝。他抬起头来，看上去很愉快，一点水从他的指缝和下巴上流下来，安东尼奈斯看清了他嘴角的笑容，听见他说“你也来喝吧”，于是也走过去，撩起衣服蹲下，学着他的样子喝了一点。想着一个月前他还在河边幻想着对方的身体，现在他就和他肩并肩，他觉得很高兴。他让自己平静下来。斯巴达克斯甩了甩手，坐在了河滩上，面向他。</p><p>他们谈了一会儿运送的船只的问题，安东尼奈斯向他报告手下的人在做的事情。然后他们突然谈起了罗马的将领克拉苏，谈起他的意图，他的野心。斯巴达克斯突然问起他侍奉克拉苏时的细节，问克拉苏的性格和作风，安东尼奈斯也诚实回答。他们并没有触及克拉苏和他在床上的事情，但安东尼奈斯却再次尴尬了起来。他不清楚，落在身上使他感到炙热的，是午后的阳光还是斯巴达克斯的目光。</p><p>终于，斯巴达克斯说他们还是练练格斗，他捡起两根木棍。安东尼奈斯和他一起站了起来，往河滩上坡方向走去，到了一块空旷一些的位置。他原先也和斯巴达克斯比试过，但从未私下里在一起比试，周围没有旁人。他把木棍拿在手里，绷紧了身体，盯着斯巴达克斯手中的武器，他的双足，和他的眼睛。对方的目光也在他身上扫视着。斯巴达克斯先进攻了，他腾挪了几下，在斯巴达克斯的指导声中再次站稳脚跟。他发起攻击，对手稳稳地躲闪，他跳跃着逼近，施展他学到的本领，留意着对手如何化解。斯巴达克斯侧过头避开他的棍尖，反手敲到了他的臂膀，他急忙双手握紧了棍子退后。他要搞清楚斯巴达克斯是如何纯熟地使用这些技巧……他是经历过生死格斗的人。安东尼奈斯睁大了眼睛，拼命喘息，扎稳了步子。对方绕着他走，低俯着身子，肩背上的肌肉随着他手臂的动作而滚动，在阳光下闪着光。安东尼奈斯感觉自己的汗珠到了眼睛里，但他不敢去拭。斯巴达克斯又一次进攻，他格挡住，尝试着回击。他们的棍子抵在了一起，相持着，他一用力，木棍竟然断了，他摔到了对方的脚边，急忙打了几个滚，想要爬起来时，斯巴达克斯的棍子已经指在他的肋骨处。</p><p>他愣愣地看着他，直到斯巴达克斯放下棍子拉他起来，他才露出笑容。斯巴达克斯就他疏忽的地方指点了他，然后找到替代的武器，重新开始。他感觉到对方的汗珠洒到了自己脸上，他迷上了这训练，或者说是游戏。假如他们真的能活下来，成功地建立他们的国度，他希望自己能永久地拜他为师，为此他可以做任何事。斯巴达克斯也很尽兴，看得出来，尽管他的表情专注而严峻，就跟一场真的格斗一样，但安东尼奈斯认为过往他面对真的敌手时，他的眼神不会是这样。他想看到那时的他是什么样子——但他不敢亲自问他。他从斯巴达克斯的旧友那儿听说，他的第一次角斗也是会是他最后一次，因为在那场角斗中，他本来不会幸存，他的对手本可以活下去。他的命是那位对手的生命换来的，从此他发誓自己眼前不会再有角斗。</p><p>安东尼奈斯仿佛吃了迷幻药一般兴奋，也越来越有力，他眼前只有他的对手和他们过的招，他不介意继续比个八百回合，直到他被斯巴达克斯一剑刺中心脏——他是愿意的。这个男人的肌肉和力量都如此迷人，随着每一个动作而构成一幅不断变化的完美图画，假如他会绘画，他一定要把他画下来。安东尼奈斯这么想着，扬起手臂架住对方的木棍，后撤一步便立即挺棍向前，棍身危险地掠过对手的面庞，一回身横档住他落下的攻击。他们再次僵持。斯巴达克斯大概是累了，突然发声喊，破开了他的防御，棍子向他劈下，趁他矮身躲过时近前，闪电般地扭住他使棍的手，另一手掐住了他的脖子。</p><p>安东尼奈斯读出了他的眼神里的话：“现在你该怎么办呢？”</p><p>斯巴达克斯的手掌很宽大而且皲裂，几乎覆盖住了他的半边脖颈，但只是微微地用力，并未让他窒息。安东尼奈斯恐惧的同时，感到歉意爬上心头，因为感受到对方手掌紧紧贴着他的皮肤时，他下身就有了反应——但愿斯巴达克斯永远不知道，他想。</p><p>看到男孩的目光突然变得有些呆滞，好像很怕似的，斯巴达克斯就放开了，他担心自己用力过大。他知道自己这双手曾经让可怜的训练官窒息。他不应该这样欺负年轻人的，这仅仅是战士格斗时丢失武器后的备选方式。</p><p>他突然想起一个摔跤招式。他扔下棍子，等男孩站稳，然后把住他的手臂，稍稍发力，安东尼奈斯就失去重心倒下去。但男孩反应够快——他用双腿勾住了他，让他打了个趔趄，最终他们一起掉在泥巴中间，气喘吁吁。安东尼奈斯的嘴角带着惊喜，他们一起笑着，感到对方胸膛的振动。然后几乎是同时停下了。他们的双腿纠缠在一起，腿弯贴着腿弯，他感到安东尼奈斯轻微地挣扎了一下，便静静地看着他。男孩的眼睛里出现了一种脆弱又赤裸的情感。</p><p>“斯巴达克斯。”男孩的声音很轻微，但依然是他所喜欢的低沉的声音，温柔而浑厚。他连着唤了好几次他的名字，好像难以开启后面的内容。</p><p>他看着男孩，手掌还是轻轻地扶在他光滑的肩膀上，觉得一切恍若梦境。然后他听见男孩小声说了句“我想要你”。</p><p>男孩说完便颤抖起来，或者是颤抖是从斯巴达克斯的身体传到了他的身体上，斯巴达克斯问了一次是不是真的，男孩点头，线条优美的大眼睛里充满了纯洁的魅惑，看着他却没有再说话，他们抚摸着彼此，好像一瞬间都明白了，被沉重的情欲压制住了，一声不出。</p><p>终于男孩先除去了衣服开始润滑自己，用他记得起来的方式。斯巴达克斯学习速度也很快，不久就代替了他的工作。安东尼奈斯得以专心享受一切，在还未正式开始之前他就不知自己身在何处了，不知道是他终于把自己的欲望暴露给了对方还是对方正在用尽解数让他快乐更让人震惊。斯巴达克斯拾起他衣服旁边掉出的东西，盯着看了一会儿，安东尼奈斯一睁开眼就认出那是他昨夜捡到的扣子，也许是被他藏进衣服里但忘记了，他把还在研究那个的斯巴达克斯拉下来接吻。他一开始是小心翼翼的，这是他的领袖，他吻到他时甚至想要落泪。他的嘴唇干硬，没有女人的那么柔软，他身上和脸上都是汗和泥巴，是男人的气息，和贵族身上那股令人心烦的香油味完全不一样。斯巴达克斯回应了他，拿过了主动权。对方的牙齿和舌尖突进了他的嘴里，他被吻得晕头转向，突然的干渴促使他们加深着这个吻。</p><p>终于他们停下来，河水稍微上涨，他们身边的枯草浮起来在水里回旋，斯巴达克斯有力的双臂像一对铲子一般把他往更高的地方推去，然后整个人来到他双腿之间。安东尼奈斯慢慢等着，他知道自己没法奢求更多了，对于斯巴达克斯来说他的感激之情更加迫切和矛盾，他怕年轻人等急了又怕伤到他，但年轻人尽力地配合着他，躺得平平的，柔韧的双腿也随他处置，他想着，怎会有一双腿有那么优美的肌肉线条。他最终整个重量都落在安东尼奈斯身上，男孩挺身贴紧他而他利用重力更加深入，他贴在男孩的胸膛上吻他的皮肤，听着男孩有力的心跳，手掌放上来，感受他的胸廓随着自己的动作而起起伏伏，还有他们喉咙里的声音相互应和。</p><p>男孩最初不发一言，只是压抑着呻吟，他鼓励着男孩开口。男孩很会说话，他想，不仅会唱歌和吟诗，就是在这种时候，他用那好听声音说出断续的话，简单表达他的感激、舒适，还有他对动作调整的建议，夹以短促的惊呼，让斯巴达克斯知道自己击中正确位置的尝试奏效了。</p><p>他们的身体迅速适应了彼此，他们做了三次，中间有过休息。不知道是哪一次，男孩让年长者躺下，自己翻到了他的上面，虔诚地轻吻着他，他们头顶有风吹过，水草包围着他们跳舞。“我感觉到这里的植物在直直的往天上长。”男孩说。</p><p> </p><p>斯巴达克斯像爱自己的儿子一般爱着安东尼奈斯，也像爱着情人一般地爱着他。他唱的是最好的曲子，念的是最动听的诗。薇芮妮亚说的对，他喜欢这个男孩。他们都是奴隶，但他们也知道他们灵魂天生自由，这就跟他们可以在乡村里弹琴吟唱，争论各种愉快的问题，也可以在营帐里排兵布阵、下达命令、执行命令一样，两种情况可以在这一段日子里共存。</p><p>他说：“我不会让你被钉上十字架的。”他红着眼睛看他，眼里闪着光，就像一匹狼那样。他们对视，任由激情将彼此吞没。</p><p>足够了，他心里有个声音这么说。不应该死，他应该活下去。又有一个声音说。足够了，另一个在喊。</p><p>他看不清男孩晃动的身形，甚至看不清他手上那柄剑，只觉察到男孩的剑术已经练得很好了，令他惊叹。要是他自由了，他可以去做统帅的，他身强力壮，脑子也灵光。此刻他们都是命悬一线的困兽，是征服者的玩具。他想，是时候越过竞技场，扑向高高在上的观众了。但他还是紧紧地与男孩纠缠着，男孩想要杀了自己。他也想要杀了男孩。剑刃相撞，发出叮当响声，对方步子迅捷，招式凌厉，来不及闪躲，只能不顾情势，拼死上前。</p><p>直到他拼尽解数把男孩压在地上，钳制住他和他颤动的凶猛的短剑，他察觉他们也都在颤抖。他们的身体把强烈的念意传递到彼此身上，最终导入他们身下坚实的大地。男孩看着他，一点也不怨他，眼中同时被痛苦和怜悯充满，这是吟游诗人的温柔的眼睛。这是诗人温柔的嘴唇，上面的汗珠一会儿就会冷却，他毫不怀疑，自己会夺去男孩的性命。就是现在——短剑插入安东尼奈斯的胸膛，他用了力气，柔软的血肉和坚硬的骨骼都为那冰冷的金属让开一条路来。他听见一声哀鸣，不知道来自哪里，突如其来的幻觉让他仿佛下坠，那剑柄的反光、男孩的脸庞、他胸膛上溢出的血沫和周围士兵亮闪闪的盾牌和火把，全都看不见了，一切都消失在黑暗坚实的草地中间。</p><p>“我爱你。”最后一点呼吸在迅速地流逝，男孩的声音把他惊醒。</p><p>“我也爱你。”他喃喃地说，同时听见千百个声音跟他一起念着，他想仔细去听男孩的胸膛里是否发出了最后的回应，但听不见了。身后传来脚步声，看起来观众颇为耐心地等待了一段时间，终于示意自身的存在。斯巴达克斯松开男孩的身体，回转身来，望着向他走过来的克拉苏。将军冷酷地迎向他的目光。</p><p>“你胜了，斯巴达克斯，你会被钉上十字架。你的孩子和妻子，他们都将做我的奴隶。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>爽啦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>